dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Renewed Goku
ちに ったぜ、この !!! が だ |Rōmaji title = Machi ni Matta ze, Kono Shunkan!!! Son Gokū ga Fukkatsu da |Literal title = The Moment We've Waited For!!! Son Goku is Revived |Number = 85 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Son Goku... Resurrected!! |Airdate = April 10, 1991 |English Airdate = October 4, 1999 |Previous = Dende's Demise |Next = The End of Vegeta }} ちに ったぜ、この !!! が だ|Machi ni Matta ze, Kono Shunkan!!! Son Gokū ga Fukkatsu da|lit. "The Moment We've Waited For!!! Son Goku is Revived"}} is the 11th episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 10, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 4, 1999. Summary Vegeta recalls the attacks he launched on Frieza with no effect. In a rage, he fires a huge energy wave at Frieza, followed by several smaller energy waves, but none of them faze Frieza in the least. Determined not to give up, Vegeta unleashes his most powerful blast on Frieza, but the tyrant merely hits it back towards Vegeta as the blast would've killed all life on Namek. He dodges, but has used up all of his strength and loses the will to fight back, crying for the first time in his life. Frieza goes on the assault and viciously beats Vegeta around, resulting in Vegeta lying on the ground crippled. Frieza wraps his tail around Vegeta's neck, hangs him up, and strangles him. He then starts punching Vegeta's back constantly like a punching bag, causing him to scream and cough up blood. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin look on, too scared to help Vegeta. Meanwhile, Goku begins to sense Vegeta's power level decreasing rapidly. Then, he hears a beeping noise: he has finally healed. Goku promptly breaks out of the Medical Machine and out of Frieza's spaceship itself, and begins looking around to pinpoint his friends' location and save Vegeta before it is too late. Major Events *Vegeta battles Frieza for the second time. *Goku is released from the Medical Machine after being fully healed. Battles *Vegeta vs. Frieza (Final Form) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Vegeta *Frieza *King Kai *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine Differences from the manga *In the anime, Vegeta fires additional energy blasts at Frieza who dodges each and every one. In the manga, he only fires the one blast which is the one that Frieza kicks away. The resulting explosion from the blast is only in the anime. *King Kai commenting on the fight between Vegeta and Frieza is exclusive to the anime. *Frieza knocking Vegeta into the sea and then proceeding to part the water with his power before eating a crab that was on Vegeta's shoulder is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 85 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 85 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku se recupera (Episódio da Saga Freeza) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 085 pl:Dragon Ball Z 085 Długo oczekiwana chwila!!! Son Gokū powraca! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z